kndfandomcom-20200222-history
Operation: F.A.S.T.-F.O.O.D.
Information Summary: It is Kuki's (Numbuh 3's) 10th birthday, and as Kids Next Door tradition, whatever her birthday wish is when she blows out her candles is granted. Her wish this year was to direct a mission. Numbuhs 2 and 4 are shocked at this, thinking she'd want a new Rainbow Monkey or a unicorn or something similar to her tastes. They also doubt that she can actually lead a mission on her own, and tell this to Numbuh 1. He understands their concern, and gives her a simple 'mission': to order a kids meal from the newest fast food restaurant, Burger Frenzy. When she enters and orders the meal, she discovers Chester is running the business. He then proceeds to turn her into a burger by topping her with ketchup, mustard, lettuce, and tomato, and stuffing her in an oversized fast food hamburger container. At the drive through window, there is a family of sharks in a regular car (the car is full of water so they can breathe), who are ordering a kids meal for their son, who also happens to be celebrating his birthday - his wish was to get a kids meal from this exact restaurant (much to his father's anger of having to go up on land). Chester gives them the box and (the one he trapped Kuki in) the father sharks gives Chester some gold coins, and they drive off. At this point, the rest of Sector V are getting restless, and can't believe that Kuki couldn't even get a simple burger (to which they speculate that there "must be a long line"). While sitting outside the restaurant, Numbuh 1 examines the sign in front, which reads: Try Our New Kids Meal! Kids Meal Contains 1 Drink, 1 Toy, and 1 Kid On A Bun. At this time, Numbuh 4 points out the car full of sharks, and the team realizes that 'kid on a bun' meant a literal kid, that kid being Numbuh 3. The shark family of a mother, father, and an impatient son buy the burger by drive-thru and are constantly arguing with each other the entire episode. They race to stop the speeding car, which is heading back to the ocean, which shows a parody of the film Jaws. Within the car, the kid shark is arguing with his father, saying he wants to eat his birthday meal right there in the car instead of waiting to get home; this angers the father shark, and he repeatedly yells at him, angering the mother shark, to which she says many times, "Don't you yell at my baby!". Right before turning to get onto the dock, the father gives in and tells the kid shark he can eat his meal if he stops whining, the kid shark opens the burger box and licks his lips before he eats his special birthday burger. Meanwhile, Sector V shoot a hook at the car, which eventually detaches, and costs them time in reloading it. They take aim and shoot one last time as the car heads up a dock, and miss by only a few inches. The car splashes into the water, and the burger box resurfaces and opens to reveal a huge bite mark and ketchup stains, but no Numbuh 3. Back at the restaurant, Chester is planning to himself on how he'll round up all the kids in the neighborhood and feed them to hungry shark families, and make a fortune. In the background, we see Numbuh 3 covered in ketchup and mustard dangling from the piping in the ceiling. When he realizes she's still alive, he worries not that she'll be a threat, but that the shark family will want their money back. She attacks him and they have a battle, with him ending up on a bun as she did. Numbuh 3 walks outside to find her teammates with a makeshift battering ram, attempting to break into the restaurant and an angry Numbah 4 holding a large axe, They realize she's alive and all crowd around her, to which she says that it was "the best birthday mission ever!", and they leave. Back inside, Chester is still in the box when he hears car horns, and the next scene shows many cars full of sharks circling the restaurant probably wanting a burger. Trivia *Numbuh 3 was wearing a furry helmet. *The restaurant is called Burger Frenzy, similar to feeding frenzy (when multiple sharks all eat at once). *When the KND first latch onto the sharks mini-van the father shark-calls the child-shark "Bruce", this is probably a reference to Steven Spielberg's movie "Jaws" in which the mechanical shark they used was also called by that name. *This is probably the first episode where Sector V shows true brutal violence, as some of them are carrying axes and running with a battering ram for revenge when they thought Numbuh 3 had been eaten. Gallery Image:Vlcsnap-233887.png| Image:333.png| Image:Numbuh3andChester.png| Image:3furryhelmet.png| Image:Chester.png| Image:Ooh-Ooh.png| Image:1.png| Image:3and1.png| Image:Picture_15.png| Image:Gruop.png| Image:Picture_16.png| Image:13.png| Image:Picture_17.png| Image:14.png| Image:Picture_18.png| F.A.S.T.-F.O.O.D. Category:season 2